Forum:Transcript Format and Infoboxes
Hey, all! Darxbloop here. I've edited a little bit around the wiki and I've done a few transcripts before, and now I'm wondering about two things that I want to ask you guys about before I actually do anything 1) Would it be okay if I edit the transcripts to be more uniform? Specifically, get the transcripts (don't know how many left are like this) like this to be more like the transcript here. That is, bolded names, italicized blocking and actions, and no " "s around the dialogue. I've edited a few transcripts before to conform them, but I kind of wanted to ask you guys to make sure that that's okay? If it is, I'm just going to go ahead and make sure they're all like this (and then I'll add a few more transcripts!). 2) I want to add infoboxes to all of the video pages. Mainly so all the videos can be linked to each other. Something like that thing over to the right: I just want a) your guys's permission before I go ahead and do this and b) any suggestions for what else should go inside these? I was thinking maybe a "Does Slendy/the Rake appear? Y/N?" or something, but I'm sure there're other things that could, too. Your guys's thoughts ^^;? P.S. No idea why that 250px thing is there, and no idea how to get rid of it P.P.S These are some examples of infoboxes I've been looking at: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fires_of_Pompeii, http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_the_Hellmouth, Darxbloop 01:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Have at it on both counts. I've been trying to fix up the pages myself, but I'm pretty busy IRL. SkyLarkin 03:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Please! Feel free. There have been a lot of comments on various videos requesting spoilers for when you can see Slendy, so if you want to add that list to the videos that would make some people happy I think. A more uniform styling to the transcripts is very welcome as well. Thanks in advance. ChildOfAtom 14:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so what I thinking I'll be doing is uniform-inizing the transcripts, then I'll go back and add infoboxes to all the video pages, and while I'm doing that I'll add a "Slender Man" section to each video page, and add all of his appearances as a category to his own page? Also! I noticed we don't have any pages for Alex's videos. Is there a reason for that, or can I/should I create some for his? Also, I see that some of the video pages have the video linked a the top, while some have an external links section and link it at the bottom. Right now I'm going to leave all them as they are (Except for the couple I already "fixed" before I realized they might have been different on purpose >.<), but, which one should be the norm? I'll go back and edit it once I get the word from you guys ^^; Darxbloop 21:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think Alex was initially left off because no one was sure how integral he would be to the game. It seemed like just a side-story at first so none of us created individual pages for his stuff, or even put it in the time line. Now that he has started showing up in EMH vids, and seems to be more directly involved in the story his stuff should probably get fleshed out like the other vid pages. I'd vote for the links to be at the bottom. The vids are embedded at the top, so putting a link at the bottom allows you access to the vids both before and after reading that article. 22:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Mmmm.... ^that^ was me... not sure why it didn't take my sig. ChildOfAtom 22:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Whew! Just finished uniformalizing all the transcripts and small parts of the video pages... Going to get the bare beginnings of pages for all of Alex's videos up tonight, and then Friday I'll start adding all the infoboxes and listing all the Slenderman/Rake sightings Currently planned infobox (tell me if I need to add, remove, or rename anything!!): (The "A" and "EMH" are what I'm going to add when the "Next Video" can diverge (depending on whether you want the next actual HYBRID video, or the video that's just next on the timeline). The "prefixes" will only be present when the next video thing diverges. Planned Prefixes: EMH (EverymanHYBRID), D (Damsel), A (Alex), F (Fan Uploaded (like, the boxes or Congratulations Magus)) Where I got the prefix idea from: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Prefixes Darxbloop 01:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Darxbloop, you're doing an amazing job! Once you have the video pages for the individual Alex vids you/we should add them to the timeline too, Only the first one is in there right now. ChildOfAtom 02:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) xP. Just doing some clerical work is all =P. Okay, Alex videos all have their own pages now with barebone content. Please add the stuffs it needs! Updated links for the Alex pages in the places that I knew of (Alex page, timeline, Main "Viewing Order" thing and a couple of others), but I doubt I got them all. Thursday I have classes, and Friday I'll start work on the infoboxes! Yaaaay --Darxbloop 05:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Mucho gracias, Darx! SkyLarkin 14:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Phew! Done! Infoboxes added to every EMH Video page and every Alex-Video page, and a short section for Slender Man appearances inserted into every page where its video has one. This is the page I made to sort of explain how the branching "next video" thing works... please edit it if it doesn't make sense! --Darxbloop 02:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You're amazing! Thanks so much! ^^ SkyLarkin 04:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC)